Continued studies have been carried out during the last decade to develop drugs which would significantly inhibit the development of inflammation and relieve pain and fever as well as the pain and fever associated with inflammation. While much of this effort has been carried out in the steroid field, there have been compounds developed which are non-steroidal but all of this type are acidic in nature, e.g., arylalkanoic acids, heterylalkanoic acids, pyrazolidinediones. While many of these compounds have been found to be effective, they have had the drawback of causing various side effects, in particular, gastric hemorrhage and ulceration.
I have unexpectedly found that ethynylbenzene compounds have pharmacological properties which are useful for the relief and inhibition of inflammation conditions and are neutral substances.
I have also found that the compounds of this invention are effective in the treatment of inflammation and the control of arthritic conditions associated with inflammation, without producing gastric hemmorrhage or ulceration commonly associated with anti-inflammatory agents.
I have further found that the ethynylbenzene compounds and derivatives of this invention are novel.
I have also found that the compounds of this invention possess useful, analgesic and antipyretic properties and are useful in the treatment of pain and fever.
I have still further found an entirely new class of antiinflammatory, analgesic and antipyretic pharmaceutical compositions which contain an ethynylbenzene compound derivative thereof as active ingredient.
I have also found a convenient method for synthesizing these compounds.